


dimples

by acesblindeyes



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: F/M, he's too cute, i hate this guy, just fluff, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesblindeyes/pseuds/acesblindeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’ve never had anyone look at you like he does; he looks at you in complete adoration as if he’s been falling in love with you since the moment you met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dimples

**Author's Note:**

> srry its so short lol

He has dimples.

They sink into little craters in his unblemished freckled cheeks. You love to kiss his cheeks a lot. There’s just something about them that makes you want to smooch his face until it’s smattered with red lip stains from the lipstick that you’re wearing today. He’s just so painfully adorable sometimes.

You’ve noticed a while back how he has a special look just reserved for you. Usually, he grins, crooked tooth slightly poking out, dimples leaving a little dent, and eyes crinkling slightly. It’s a beautiful smile, a perfect smile for him and you love it a lot, but it just doesn’t compare to the look he gives you.

His eyes completely soften when he glances your way, his mouth lifts into a slight smile. You’ve never had anyone look at you like he does; he looks at you in complete adoration as if he’s been falling in love with you since the moment you met.

Maybe he doesn't even realize that you have.


End file.
